Not Everyone's Irish on St Patrick's Day
by Alison Hart-Burnett
Summary: A very angry Jaye, the Joe women and a bar. That's all I'm going to say.


Author: Alison Archive: Group archives or ask first Email: alison_hart_burnett@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel, Image, and Hasbro does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue. Summary: A very angry Jaye, the Joe girls and a bar. That is all I'm going to say. Rating: PG-13 Feedback: PLEASE Warnings: Mild Violence.  
  
NOT EVERYONE'S IRISH ON ST. PATRICK'S DAY  
  
1600 HOURS  
  
"I can't believe him. Of all the nerve." Jaye fumed as she paced the length of the living room of her and Scarlett's quarters. She was furious with her boyfriend, Flint, as once again they had a huge fight.  
  
"Calm down, Allie," Scarlett said from her perch on the small couch. "How about you, me, Cover Girl and Jinx go out. Why let him spoil your St. Patrick's Day?" She grinned evilly. "Besides it would be against your heritage if you did."  
  
"Only half of it," Jaye angrily replied. "I'm also half Scottish remember?"  
  
"How could I forget," Scarlett said under her breath, referring to the natural temper both of Jaye's cultures had.  
  
"What was that, Red?" Jaye stopped dead in her tracks and glared at her.  
  
"Nothing." Scarlett stood up. "Come on Allie, it'll be fun."  
  
"Oh alright," Jaye gave in. "Flint will be in a meeting with the command staff way into the morning. Let's go."  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER  
  
All four women were feeling the effects of all the alcohol they had ingested.  
  
"Come on, Allie," Jinx pleaded with the inebriated Intel officer. "Let's go."  
  
"No!" Jaye slurred. "Not until he gives in." Jaye ordered another round of shots for her and the rustic looking man in front of her. They were seeing who would pass out first. They tipped their glass to each other and drank it down fast. The man in front of her swayed slightly then his head suddenly slammed down hard on the table as he passed out. Jaye jumped up. "WOOW WHOOO!" she cried out as she did a little dance.  
  
"There is no way you could out drank him," the man's ugly friend said as he stood right in front of the much smaller Jaye.  
  
"Are you calling me a cheat?!?" Jaye looked up angrily into the eyes of the ugly smelly man.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," He growled.  
  
"Oh no!" Scarlett, Cover Girl, and Jinx said in unison as they each put their heads down in their hands. Cover Girl missed her hand in her altered state and her head almost hit the hard wood of the table.  
  
"I DO NOT CHEAT!!" Jaye hollered up at him and kneed him in the groin.  
  
The man doubled over from the intense pain. "Get her!" one of his even uglier friend yelled to his two other buddies.  
  
Jaye smiled wickedly. "Here we go."  
  
"No, Jaye, come on." Jinx tried to pull her away.  
  
"No. Somebody's got to teach these ugly, smelly, disgusting men a lesson." Jaye pushed the sleeves that weren't there up her arm.  
  
"That's it," one of the men growled as all three of them rushed her.  
  
Jaye moved out of the way of the first one then grabbed him by the back of his collar and the belt of his jeans and hurled him into the bar. She swayed slightly but stayed on her feet. The second one she grabbed by the hair on the back of his head and slammed his face into the pool table. The third one kicked her in the back.  
  
Scarlett jumped on to the table in back of him and slammed a picture of beer onto the top of his head causing it to shatter, knocking him out cold.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
The phone rang in Hawk's office. He pushed the call button that would allow him to speak with Dialtone. "I told you to hold all of my calls."  
  
"Sorry, sir. But I think you had better take that call," Dialtone said sheepishly.  
  
Hawk grumbled and picked up the receiver. "Hawk, here." Hawk listened to the other person on the line for a minute then put his other hand on his forehead and shook his head. "Alright, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked over at Duke and Flint. "That was Cover Girl." He took a deep breath. "She's at the police station with Jinx." He looked over at the other men before continuing. "Scarlett and Lady Jaye have been arrested. It seems Jaye got into a bar fight with four men and Scarlett backed her up."  
  
"Oh God," Flint groaned as he buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Are they injured?" Duke asked with concern evident on his face.  
  
"Jaye has a big nasty bruise on her back from where one of them kicked her with his work boots but otherwise she's just fine, Scarlett came out of it unscathed, but the men are all in the hospital with injuries," Hawk stated as he grabbed his coat. "We had better go get them."  
  
Duke laughed as he followed Hawk and Flint out.  
  
"What's so funny, Duke?" Flint asked as he walked along side him.  
  
"Cover Girl and Jinx stayed out of the fight." Duke laughed some more.  
  
"Yeah, so." Flint gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Only the two Irish babes got into a fight." Duke smiled.  
  
All three men laughed as they walked out to the Hummer.  
  
"I guess not everyone is Irish on St. Patrick's Day." Duke said as they drove off to retrieve the women. 


End file.
